


Friends Don't Let Friends Drunk Dial [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Dialing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But no one said anything about sisters.</p><p>Wherein Derek drunk dials Stiles, Stiles didn't know ANYONE was that interested in his moles and Laura can't stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Let Friends Drunk Dial [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends Don't Let Friends Drunk Dial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635523) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



**Length:** 15:38 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Hatteress%20-%20Friends%20Don%27t%20Let%20Friends%20Drunk%20Dial.mp3) (14 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
